How to Fall In Love
by PoppyandViolet
Summary: Roy Mustang has left behind his womanizing ways and built a relationship for himself with Edward Elric. Now for the first time ever, Roy Mustang's feelings might have developed into something more than just a good time. RoyxEd Yaoi T- Language and Themes


**How to Fall in Love**

**Disclaimer: **** These are not my characters. They are the genius of Hiromu Arakawa and all belong to her, not me.  
><strong>**Summary: ****Roy Mustang has, somewhat, left behind his womanizing ways and built a relationship for himself with Edward Elric. Although their new-found relationship is constructed around fun and sex, they are both happy together. But for the first time ever, Roy Mustang's feelings might have developed into something more. Will he ever learn to say those three little words?  
><strong>**AN: ****I'm not one hundred per cent sure why I started writing this. It just sort of happened and these two seemed to suit the idea perfectly. It's my first shot at them… it feels like I'm doing it very strangely. But I really hope you get some enjoyment out of this.  
>There'll definitely be an update. If I'm not murdered by Poppy :3<br>I love you Poppy! Xx Vi.  
><strong> 

**-xx-**

"Mustang," The receiver produced the blonde's usual greeting. The only thing that differed from all the other times was his tone. It instantaneously elicited Roy Mustang's trademark smirk.  
>"Elric," Roy returned casually, picking at the telephone cord absently. "Was that a <em>whine<em> I detected?"  
>"Shuddup!" Roy heard Ed snarl. He broke out in laughter which resulted in an unprecedented silence on Ed's end of the conversation.<br>Roy bit back a chuckle, "Sorry. I half expected you to dart over here and smack me. Not that I'd mind." There was an even lengthier silence before Mustang broke it with another bout of boisterous laughter. "This is the quietest I've ever heard you," Roy observed coyly. "If I didn't know you better, I'd say you were blushing."  
>"N-no!" Ed protested wildly, his voice almost piercing. "I hate you, Roy!"<br>"So you've said," He whispered smoulderingly. "You didn't seem to hate me too much when-"  
>"Argh you bastard!" Ed cried overpoweringly. "This is your work phone, ya know?"<br>"I'm sure they won't mind listening."  
>"Why are you such an asshole?"<br>"If I 'm _such_ an asshole, why are you calling?"  
>"Just… coz!"<br>"You wanted to hear my voice?"  
>"What? <em>No!<em>"  
>"Then what?"<br>"You're such a self-obsessed-"  
>"It's not that hard to be."<br>"-lazy-"  
>"That's not even related."<br>"-jerk. "  
>"You're just being mean now, Edward."<br>"Don't call me by my full name!"  
>"You don't like it when I say your name?"<br>**"**Not like you're my mother!"  
>"What if I said it to you tonight?" Roy contemplated. "You can stop by my place."<br>"…F-fuck you Roy," Ed whined. "I don't even know why I missed your voice."

**-xx-**

_I've dated an abundance of women. I know all about pleasure, coquettish gestures and flirtatious body language. It isn't love. You could shower them with jewellery and bouquets of flowers and not feel anything for them. To people like me, it's simply a game. Just something to pass the time. It's a need when you are lonesome. Its' an accomplishment when you aren't making any in your pathways. It's a diversion when you've become numb. The first step to falling in love is realizing it's not a game.  
><em>**-xx-**

"Hey Ed," Roy rapped his glove-clad hand against the timber door and let himself in. He wandered inside into Ed's temporary accommodation at Central. Ed was curled up on the beige-colored sofa sulkily. He didn't look up from his place, "I didn't say you could come in."  
>"I don't really care," Roy smirked, striding over to the smaller boy's side. He made room for himself beside the blonde. "You aren't still in a bad mood are you?"<br>"Nope," Ed mumbled an answer, edging away from Roy and adding cynically, "Your phone calls _never_ put me in a bad mood."  
>"You know I love to tease you," Roy admitted openly.<br>"I can't say I love it," He complained irritably.  
>"Could've fooled me," Roy shrugged jokingly as he kept an eye open in case the blonde decided to lash out on him. Ed just glared; so Mustang continued. "But, I felt bad. I got you these." He produced the bunch of white roses from his side. "I'm not going to stop taunting you. I like making you mad… but you aren't any fun when you're upset."<br>Ed screwed up his face, "Why'd you get me _them_? I'm not a girl!" Nevertheless, he reached forward and took the flowers.  
>Smirking, Roy answered, "I figured out as much."<br>"And I'm not one of your stupid girlfriends! I thought you said this was just for fun…"  
>"It is," Roy shrugged again. "Why should that mean I can't take it seriously?"<br>Ed simply raised an eyebrow bewilderedly.  
>"Plus, this whole thing might be more important to me than I originally planned," Roy pondered.<br>"Do you mean…?"  
>"No," Roy said quickly. <em>Not yet. <em>"I just like spending time with you."  
>"Me too," Ed acknowledged quietly. "Even if you are only in it for the sex…"<br>"And you aren't?"  
>"Well… it's g-good but-"<br>"Aha, sure," He stood up and waved a hand to silence him. "I'll see you tomorrow."  
>"Tomorrow?" Ed sat up bolt-upright. "What's tomorrow?"<br>"Our date," Roy replied shrewdly.  
>"I must've forgotten…" Ed answered apologetically.<br>"I hadn't told you yet," Roy explained, bending to caress Ed's cheek. "You'd better be more entertaining tomorrow."  
>Ed let his eyelids slip shut, smiling giddily at the touch and muttering, "I promise". Abruptly, Roy retracted his hand and turned for the door. The blonde blinked out of his haze. "What? <em>That's it!<em>" He demanded.  
>Grinning, Roy turned the door handle. "I'll see you later, Fullmetal."<br>As he closed it behind him, he heard a clear; "_Argh_ you bastard!" from the other side of the timber. He chuckled softly, feeling rather pleased with himself, as he continued on his way.


End file.
